


Sky Full of Stars

by yuuago



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Dreamworld Sex, Flash Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/pseuds/yuuago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't know when they might next be together like this. They need to savour every moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sky Full of Stars

There were few dry places in his dream, but they found one, and it was good enough. Rough rock pressing up from the water, moss and lichen sinking into the cracks.

Reynir shrugged off his long coat, spread it out, saying with a smile that it would have to do.

Lalli said nothing, but took his hand, and soon the rest came off too. Soon the both of them were bare. Soon he was down, spread out flat on the stone of his mind, looking up at the wide eyes that stared down at him, and beyond that, his starry sky.

When Reynir opened his mouth to speak, Lalli lifted his hand, cupped the back of his head, pulled him down and kissed him into silence.

Outside the dream, their bodies were close. They had fallen asleep next to one another, their heads nearly touching, their hands almost linked together. They hadn't meant that to happen. But the day had been long, too-long, endless. When Lalli finally found a slip of a moment to curl up in his quiet dark corner and give in to exhaustion, Reynir was there too, down on the floor, sprawled out on his makeshift bedroll, eyes drooping, too tired to say anything.

All it took was one movement. With one half-hearted shift from Lalli, they were next to each other, and that was it. Close. More than close enough. They stared at one another for a second or two, and then a small smile touched Reynir's lips as he guessed at what might happen next.

For Reynir, their dreams were only one step apart.

Now, they were closer, even closer than that, not one stitch between them. Lalli wrapped himself around Reynir, took him in. One hand sank into the strands of red hair, coiled around them, swept the fringe out of his face. The other stayed where it was, where Reynir had firmly pinned it against the knitted fabric, fingers sinking into finger-gaps, holding tight.

Reynir was noisy. He kept breaking the kisses, kept trying to speak, kept murmuring soft words against Lalli's mouth. The fact that Lalli could understand him here, in his dream, didn't make it any better. Everything that came out of his mouth was still ridiculous.

"Oh – Gods, Lalli, you're so –"

With a huff, Lalli arched, gripped his hair, pulled him down again. Kissed him full and firm and muffled a groan against his mouth. Kissed him hard enough that he wouldn't be able to say a thing. He didn't care to hear it. He never cared to hear it, not at this kind of time, not in moments like this. When they parted, he fell back again, pressed unsteady fingers to Reynir's lips.

"Stop," he said, his breath coming too quickly, the words more like a gasp. "Stop talking."

"But –"

"I mean it."

The lips under his fingers parted again. Lalli moved, rocked his hips upward, wrapped his legs around him more firmly, and any words that Reynir would have said were gone in the moan that escaped him instead.

There were no more words after that. Not after Reynir took the instruction and gave in to it, accepted it, as he always did. The words turned into gasps, or into soft sounds that he muffled against Lalli's mouth, smothered against his neck, pressed into the crook of his shoulder. And soon there were no words at all, only the heaviness of his breathing.

That was for the better. That was how Lalli liked it. He let his hand drop, knowing that he didn't have to keep silencing him any more, and dipped it between their bodies to help himself along. His fingers trembled and he tried to steady them.

Sprawled out, with Reynir above him, he looked up at the tops of his trees, and beyond that the stars. They were just as real as the ones he ran underneath at night, but not the same stars, and not the same sky. The sky was no sky that he had ever seen with his waking eyes.

It existed only in his head. Like the rocks, and the trees, and the water, and the swamp with its wooden pathways. It was his own. Something that, until recently, he had been so careful about keeping to himself, putting up the strongest shields he could, protecting it as well as he could, until someone had walked in without asking.

In return, he'd made claim to that someone, and he hardly had to utter more than a word.

And it was so strange, so weird, how Reynir had accepted everything. How easily he gave in to it, even when he asked for an explanation, asked him why, and didn't understand the answer he received. How he bent to take every touch, every word, every kiss. As if he wanted it just as much as Lalli did.

Lalli decided not to question it. It was just another strange thing about him. Strange as his presence in his mind. Strange as it was that he wanted him, and that he wanted to have him inside of him. That the two of them waited for moments like this, anticipated the moments when they could sleep beside each other, and in their dreams sleep together. Moments that existed only in their heads, because this was something that would not happen in the waking world, something that could not happen, not where they were, not like this.

It was weird. But it didn't matter. What mattered was the heat of Reynir's body, the roughness of the rock, hard against Lalli's back even with the fabric that had been spread out underneath him. What mattered was the way it felt to be full of him, to gasp under him, to hold back the words that threatened to scatter across his teeth because only moments ago he had told Reynir to be quiet, and it was best that he kept his own silence too. What mattered was the mouth that covered his own, swallowed his sounds, muffled both their groans, smothered his noise as he came.

When it was over, they stayed close. Lalli clung to him in spite of himself, pressed his nose to Reynir's freckled shoulder. Kept him nearby, held Reynir tight against him as they both came down. After, they rested against one another, limp, boneless, not wanting to move.

"Lalli?"

"What?" The voice he heard coming out of his own mouth was slow, thick, drowsy.

"Oh, I – " A pause, hesitation. Too much of that. Again. As usual. "That was..." Reynir searched for the word. Didn't find the right one. Gave up, and pressed forward anyway. "...Nice. It was nice."

More stupid words. The same thing that he said every time, every night that they managed to be together like this. Always the same thing, only with slight variations. Lalli huffed out a reply that wasn't a _yes_ , but meant the same, and threaded his fingers through Reynir's fringe, stroking the loose strands. 

Perhaps, by now, Reynir knew what he meant by that, because there were no more words, and no more questions.

Lalli stared upward, listening to the sound of the slow-moving water, the hush of the leaves, Reynir's soft sighing as he nestled closer to him. Silent, they drank in that moment. Savoured it, held on to the moment.

They both knew that they had no way of knowing when they might be together like this: in Lalli's dream, together under his stars.


End file.
